


A Message to Viewers of Voltron: Legendary Defender

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, YA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if only huh





	A Message to Viewers of Voltron: Legendary Defender

Thank you for participating in the two year social experiment, Voltron: Legendary Defender. This experiment was conducted to see the reactions of fans when a show with so much potential fucks up everything that could possibly be good about it. Hence why Klance wasn’t made canon, Adam died, Allura died, storylines were completely forgotten, Lotor fucking melted, etc. We have concluded that fans don’t like it when the show they love is a fucking mess. Reminder that Voltron: Legendary Defender is not a real show, it does not exist, Again, thank you for your participation and stan She-ra and The Dragon Prince.


End file.
